The Love Game
by MystiqueRebel
Summary: "Let's play a game, we'll be a 'couple'. If you fall in love with me, you will have to agree on breaking our marriage arrangement and leave me be with my boyfriend" "What happens when you fall for me?" "What do you want to happen?" "You to agree on the arrangement and marry me, also leave that weird boyfriend of yours. I'm only doing this because I'm keeping my parent's words"
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Game**

"Let's play a game, we'll be a 'couple'. If you fall in love with me, you will have to agree on breaking our marriage arrangement and leave me be with my boyfriend" "What happens when you fall for me?" "What do you want to happen? "You to agree on the arrangement and marry me, also leave that weird boyfriend of yours. I'm doing this because I'm keeping my parent's words"

* * *

**A/N: So this is both Grayza and Jerza. But I think it will end with Jerza... not sure. I'm a total Grayza fan, but I like Jerza too so yeah I thought of this story when I remembered the quote I read. Yeah... Enjoy**

* * *

_I heard you're a player_

_So let's play a game_

_Let's play fight_

_Let's talk 24/7_

_Let's tell each other "good morning" and "good night" everyday_

_Let's take walks together_

_Let's give each other nicknames_

_Let's go on dates_

_Let's talk on the phone all night long_

_Let's hold each other_

_Let's kiss and hug_

_Whoever falls in love first? Loses_

* * *

**Chapter 1: He's back**

**_No One's P.O.V._**

The young woman with long scarlet hair stared at herself on a wall mirror. She saw her beautiful brown eyes. This was a special night. It was the 4th year anniversary of her and her boyfriend. Rumors of her boyfriend proposing for the anniversary went around her school. She was a senior student.

_'But we're too young, he wouldn't propose right?' _She thought to herself.

He had asked her out on a date to a fancy restaurant. This was quite rare. Every time he asked her out to a fancy restaurant, she would refuse because of how expensive it will be. As a gentleman he would let her pick the place for their date. They've only been in a fancy restaurant a few times. This time he didn't take no for an answer. He kept insisting they'd go to a fancy, expensive restaurant. Her best friend, a blonde haired girl named Lucy said it was a sign of a possible proposal.

_'What if he's going to break up with me? I've read on books and seen on movies that some break ups happen on an anniversary' _She thought with a nervous look.

The scarlet haired female mentally smacked herself. _'No... he would never do that. He's been my best friend for a long time. Besides, he gets really overprotective of me'_

She smiled, brushing the thoughts of being broken up with and proposal away.

_'What am I thinking? I'm just overreacting. None of those will happen today. Come on, concentrate Erza, you're worrying over nothing' _She sighed and made her way to the white colored couch, filled with sky blue throw pillows.

She fiddled with the end of her knee length black dress. It was a strapless black dress with a floral patterned skirt. She tapped her black heels as she waited patiently for her boyfriend to pick her up. He wasn't late or anything, she just got ready earlier than she thought. The doorbell rang. She immediately got up and answered.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend?" Said a black haired man with a cheeky smile.

Erza blushed, before playfully punching him on the shoulder. "Come on Gray, we'll be late for our reservation"

"Let's go then"

_**On the restaurant...**_

Erza stared with amazement at the restaurant. The walls were red velvet, fancy chandeliers and more. Gray smiled at his girlfriend's reaction before checking in for their reservation.

They sat on their table and ordered their food. As they waited for their food...

"This place seems pretty fancy" Erza commented still looking around.

"This is the best I could for you" Gray said with a smile.

"This is over the limit of 'making your girlfriend happy'"

"When it's you, there's no limit"

Erza blushed once again and Gray chuckled at that.

"I should punch you by now" Erza said trying to hide her little embarrassment.

"You'd be _hitting _on me then" Gray said with a smirk.

"S-shut up"

The waiter finally arrived with their food. They ate in silence. It was odd, because Gray would usually start a conversation and Erza would tell him to not talk when his mouth was full. After they ate, Erza's strawberry cake arrived. Erza saw something glisten on the cake. She took a closer look at it.

It was a ring...

Erza's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was gold and had a diamond. She looked at Gray and he took the ring. He kneeled down with the ring on his hands.

"Erza..."

Erza's hands covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe it. The people on the tables nearby stopped eating and listened.

"I loved you for as long as I could remember. This may be too fast, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my everything, we went through a lot together. Every obstacle we came across to, we conquered it, together. Will you marry me?" His hands were shaking a bit as he held up the ring.

"Ye-" Erza was cut off by a chuckle.

She turned and saw a blue haired man coming to her. The moment Erza saw his face, she felt her heart beat faster.

_'What?! Why is he here?!' _She thought.

"Isn't this a pleasant sight? But sadly, this might not end well for you boy" The man said as he looked at Gray.

"What the hell are you doing here Jellal?" Erza said as she glared at the blue haired man.

"Why, to visit my lovely fiancée Erza of course" He answered with a smirk.

Gray's world collapsed as he heard those very words.

_'Erza?...His fiancée'_ He thought as his eyes widened...

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter and sorry for ending at that part. I have a feeling this is a suckish start, maybe not enough info... I'll make the next chapter soon to explain the confusion. The next chapter will be for sure tomorrow. I'm not sure if this is good though... I have a lot planned. Well, thanks for reading it means a lot, R&R, No Flames and hoped you like it. I'll do my best to improve this, even if I have to take this story down and re-publish it when I actually am good at grammar stuff -_- English is not my main language sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have returned. And yes this is going to have a JerZa endgame, or maybe a sequel will come out of nowhere 0.o. I don't think I'll be making one though if there was a sequel I don't know the plan for it T^T. I'm sticking with JerZa as the endgame for now, I'm still thinking.**

* * *

_I heard you're a player_

_So let's play a game_

_Let's play fight_

_Let's talk 24/7_

_Let's tell each other "good morning" and "good night" everyday_

_Let's take walks together_

_Let's give each other nicknames_

_Let's go on dates_

_Let's talk on the phone all night long_

_Let's hold each other_

_Let's kiss and hug_

_Whoever falls in love first? Loses_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Arranged Marriage **

_**No One's P.O.V.**_

"Erza... what's he talking about?" Gray ask with a hint of hurt on his voice.

Erza looked around and saw everyone's attention was on them. Everyone literally stopped talking and watched them. Erza couldn't take the pressure so she grabbed their hands and stormed out of the restaurant with them.

"Let's talk about this at my place" Erza said seeing a lot of people.

Neither of the two young men protested. Gray drove them to Erza's house. She lived with her aunt who was on a business trip. As they arrived Erza unlocked the door. Jellal went in first, as Gray was about to go in Erza grabbed his hand.

"It would be better if we talk about this, without that idiot completely changing my words" Erza explained.

Gray nodded and closed the door for their privacy.

"You can you explain why that guy just come barging in during my proposal to you and claims you're his fiancée?" Gray ask crossing his arms.

Erza groaned and sat on a chair.

"His name is Jellal. Before I moved here on 6th grade, he was my best friend. My mom had cancer at that time and she knew she wouldn't make it. My dad was already dead when I was 5. Ever since my mom waited for her death, I spent my time alone. In school I became a weirdo loner. No one would talk to me because I ignored them. But Jellal was an excetion for some reason. We met because our parents knew each other. He made me happy. My mom saw that whenever I visit her, she would ask me how was school and Jellal's name would be in my answer. My mom saw how happy he made me, so she asked his parents if him and I could be in a marriage arrangement. We were betrothed by then, I was happy about it and so was he. When my mom died, my aunt took me in, but she lived here. I had to move away. We were both going to Fairy Tail High School but he registered in Paradise High School. We drifted apart and stopped communicating, but we were still engaged" Erza explained.

"What's he doing here now then?"

"I'm here to claim my bride" A voice said.

They turned and saw Jellal at the doorway.

"I'm here to remind her of our engagement in case she forgot. Of course, we're allowed too date anyone else, but we're going to get married at the end" Jellal said making Erza look at the ground.

"Maybe you should go, Jellal and I have things to discus" Erza told Gray.

"Ok... Take care" Gray said as he left.

Erza watched as Gray drove away. She growled and stomped inside her house.

"Someone's mad" Jellal commented with a smirk.

"You idiot! How dare you humiliate me in front of my boyfriend and people!" Erza shrieked.

"Well he was proposing and you were going to yes. I was there to remind you that we're engaged" Jellal answered taking a seat on the couch.

"You could've mailed me that you were coming! Argh! You make me so mad!" Erza growled.

Jellal rose an eyebrow at her little tantrum.

"Ok, I'll give you time to cool off. See you tomorrow" Jellal said getting up from the couch and leaving.

"Don't bother to come back you idiot!" Erza yelled as Jellal got in a cab.

Jellal rolled the window, and gave Erza a wink. Erza hid her blush and slammed the door shut. She heard the cab leaving. She sighed with her back leaned on the door, slowly she slid down and sat on the floor.

"That idiot, why the hell is he back now? I hope things will be normal at school tomorrow" She said to herself.

**_The Next Day (Monday)..._**

As Erza hoped she had a regular day at school. Gray didn't talk about last night's events and spent time with his girlfriend. The dismissal bell rang and students rushed outside.

"I'm surprise Ms. Porlyusica didn't give us homework today, it's quite rare" Gray said as he and Erza were walking home.

"It is honestly" Erza admitted.

As the two couple chatted they spotted a shade of blue. They turned and saw Jellal holding a black motorcycle helmet beside a motorcycle. Some girls stared at him, some even started flirting but he ignored them.

"Who is he?" One of the two girls ask her friend as they walked by Erza.

"I don't know he's so hot. His uniform, his from Paradise High" Said the girl.

"What is he doing here?"

The two couple remained silent and walked home. But Jellal's bored eyes landed on the scarlet haired student. He smiled and called out.

"Hey Erza! Do you want me to give you a ride home?!"

Everyone heard his words clearly. They all turned to Erza and went silent waiting for her answer. Though a few girls started whispering.

"How does he know Erza?"

"They don't look related?"

"Why does Erza keep getting the hot guys?"

"Is he a fanboy of Erza, I thought Gray already scared off her fan club"

"Her fan club has a secret base"

"Really?"

Erza blushed and grabbed Gray's hand making their way home.

"I don't know him. I don't know him. I don't know him..." She repeatedly muttered to herself as she dragged Gray with her.

Jellal decided to follow the two and hoped on his black and blue motorcycle. He caught up with them. Erza's other hand that was not holding Gray's was clenched to a fist.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" He called out making Erza stop at her tracks.

"Will you leave me alone?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice, I don't want us fighting all the time when we're married"

Erza growled and Gray stepped in.

"Look will you just leave me and my girlfriend alone!" Gray said glaring at Jellal.

"She may be your girlfriend now, but in the end we're the one getting married not you two, I think you should return the ring you were about to give her" Jellal suggested making Gray angry.

"Why you!"

"Gray, maybe you should go home. I'll deal with this idiot" Erza said, Gray stepped back and sighed. He Erza a peck on the cheek.

"Take care okay?" Gray started walking away.

There was silence, until Jellal decided to break it.

"So I'm guessing now you need a ride" He said.

"Why did you do that?! You idiot!"

"Hey! I'm doing this so we can actually like each other even as friends! Like I said I don't want to be fighting all the time!"

"Fine. Just don't do anything that will make people think we're dating ok?! I'm with Gray!" Erza exclaimed before walking home.

"You don't want a ride?" He called out.

"Not after what you did!" Erza yelled back.

"Okay then, take care beautiful!" He said before driving away.

Erza's face was red, in anger and embarrassment. She finally reached her house and closed the door.

"Phew. At least I made it home" She muttered to herself.

She opened her school bag to take out her phone and check the time, but it was filled with messages from her friends.

From: Lucy

Hey who was that guy on that motorcycle? Was he your ex or something? Or is he a fanboy? A lot of people are saying you're cheating on Gray, I know it's not true because I know with all my heart that you would never do such thing. But I'm curious if you know him.

From: Natsu

Yo Erza, who was that? A fanboy? Can I be the one to beat him up? If yes can you not beat me up after I beat him up because he's going to be really injured?

From: Levy

Erza! Who was that?! Everyone's talking about it!

From: Wendy

Erza-san, make sure to be careful tomorrow a lot of people are saying to ask you about him, especially his new fan club.

Erza sighed as she read on.

_'Damn that idiot, embarrassing me like that! Ugh! I wonder if there's a way to break the engagement. The paper does say if we both agree on breaking it then we can, but can he agree?' _Erza thought to herself.

She got up and decided to cool off for a while by watching TV and eating strawberry cheesecake.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: And there you go :3 Thanks for the reviews and all guys it means a lot. I typed this as fast as I could for some reason because I made the weeping angels desktop change on my laptop so I'm a little bit weary because they creep me out, it will change every 30 minutes. I will apologize early if my parents use my laptop when I'm not here and get scared. I'm the one who set this darn desktop up why am I scared?! *checks desktop* OH FUCK! It's at the part where it's staring at me with no emotions yet... I'm scared as shit 0.o What am I doing to myself! T^T. Oh yeah back to topic R&R, No Flames and thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**If you want to do the weeping angel trick from doctor who just have the different movements ready on your pics. Go to control panel click on Appearance and Personalization, click Change Desktop Background and you take it from there. I warn you though you also might get a bit freaked out 0.o. So thanks for reading again!**


End file.
